Cánticos del arquero de la mesa redonda
by Eli Yuy
Summary: Cantos de Tristán, el arquero de la mesa redonda. /Femenino/
1. Canto 1

_**Canto 1.**_

_No soy la princesa de la torre. _

_Quizá es ese el motivo por el cual no me miras de la forma que yo deseo._

_Tu mente de caballero divaga entre misiones, alzando tu nombre tan alto como es posible para un guerrero._

_Para aplacar aquello que tu corazón guarda._

_Cabalgo siempre detrás de todos, puesto que soy los ojos y oídos de nuestro rey, nuestro amigo;_

_Fue él quien vio mi valía real, no la roja melena, ni el prominente pecho, o la delicadeza de mi figura femenina._

_Me miró como un caballero, en equidad a todos aquellos que tomamos asiento en la mesa redonda._

_Soy un caballero, en esa mesa, en el campo de batalla,_

_Pero, bajo la armadura de gruesa piel, tras el arco forjado y las flechas afiladas,_

_Existe una mujer con alma y corazón._

_¿Escuchas la canción que escapa de mis dedos,_

_Cuando rozan las tensas cuerdas de mi arpa?_

_Las miradas de mis compañeros de armas están en mi al interpretarla,_

_Sus rostros relajados, la sonrisa victoriosa tras la batalla ganada_

_El festejo en sí reflejado en su faz y en mi música._

_Sin embargo, tus ojos claros oscilan entre las faldas amplias de la reina, la esposa de tu amigo._

_De nuestro amigo._

_¿Debería recoger mi melena de fuego para atarla con flores multicolores?_

_¿Debería cubrir mis piernas desnudas de guerrera con amplias faldas de nobleza?_

_Tu amor, tu devoción hacia ella… es lo que me inspira a tocar mis canciones._

_Como desearía ser ella._

_Como desearía tener tus ojos como el cielo prendados a mi cadera._

_Como quisiera poder tener un fragmento de la devoción que tienes a tu reina._

_Desearía mantener conmigo la calidez y firmeza de tu mano._

_Desearía poder percibir el gusto de tus labios._

_Cabalgar a tu lado en cada trayecto._

_Pero no soy una princesa atrapada en una torre._

_No soy la reina Gwiniver, dueña de tu corazón._

_Soy, como tú, un caballero de la mesa redonda._

_Y no me queda más que dedicarte mis canciones, mis victorias, y mis sueños._

_Sir Lancelot. _


	2. Canto 2

**Canto 2**

Bel Joeor.

Galopa, mi corcel.

Borra con tus pisadas mi cabeza acelerada.

Corre, Bel Joeor,

Apártame del embrujo en el que he caído.

Jamás creí que huiría de sus azulados ojos, con tanto fervor.

Es un engaño, lo sé,

La pócima de gusto dulzón ha sido la causa de este espantoso error.

"Tristán, es tu deseo cumplido

Tu secreta ambición…"

Hazme escapar de la terrible traición que me quiere hacer cometer.

Lluvia, purifica mi cuerpo.

Viento, pule mi mente.

Sol, calienta mi corazón.

¡Mi fiel caballo, Bel Joeor! Aléjame del hombre que más amo.

No permitas que tu torpe dueño ceda al hechizo en el que fue atrapado.

Te daré abundante heno y avena,

Te cepillaré la frondosa crin dorada;

Te pondré la más fuerte armadura.

Seremos los más valerosos caballeros en el campo de batalla.

Tres, cinco, seis misiones.

Dos años de viaje, a los confines del reino de Arturo.

¡Traición! ¡Traición!

Mis ojos de jade permanecieron cerrados, cuando debía volver a Camelot tras aquellas misiones.

"¿Te diste cuenta de que

Lancelot te mira con impresión?"

¡Pronto! ¡Otra misión!

A los confines de Camelot.

"¿Tú sola contra la serpiente,

Que se ostenta como un gran dragón?"

¡Corre, mi fiel Bel Joeor!

No permitas que tu dueña cometa traición.

Así deba morir en el intento,

Prefiero la muerte a manos de un feroz dragón,

Que traicionar al caballero que amo con todo mi corazón.

Tu y yo, mi querido corcel, nos convertiremos,

En auténticas leyendas de Camelot.


	3. Canto 3

**Canto 3.**

Las risas acallaron a mi espalda.

Nunca les dije de verdad.

Siempre fui juzgada por mi apariencia

Es verdad que mi regreso al pueblo no fue grato, pues cabalgué con golpes en mi cuerpo, sin arma alguna.

Pero llevaba conmigo la cabeza de la serpiente, aquella que había atacado a tantos en ese pueblo.

Aun llevaba el gesto a sangre del reptil.

—Lady Tristán. —Había dicho el líder del pueblo.

—Sir Tristán. —Corregí, ocultando el dolor de mis heridas sangrantes que palpitaban bajo mi armadura.

—Sir Tristán. —

Fue entonces que comprendí que ya no estaba sola.

"¿Te diste cuenta que…?"

Cerré mis ojos en ese momento, aun cargando la cabeza de la serpiente en mis manos.

—¡Sir Tristán! —Fue la voz de Gawain. —

—Le dije a Arturo que no había de qué preocuparse. —La voz de Lancelot.

Era una mala jugada.

La prueba de que la diosa quería diezmarme.

Fue Sir Gawain quien me prestó su hombro para poder descansar mis heridas.

Pero también fue quien alteró mi cabeza al marcharse y dejarme con el hombre del que estaba tratando de escapar.

Sé que no fue su intención, él no sabía nada, así como sé que Arturo los envió no porque dudara de mis capacidades.

Ha sido el hado quien se encargó de este encuentro.

Mi mirada de jade se mantenía baja, los párpados parcialmente cerrados.

Aquella cabalgata fue lenta, no quería tener problemas, pero…

—¿Cuál es la razón por la que estás tan lejos, Sir Tristán? —

Podía verlo de lejos.

Su alta figura imponente, entallado en la cromada armadura,

El cabello negro andando al aire

Su perfil masculino, adorando con aquellos ojos azules…

"El mirar sus ojos, y que él mire los tuyos,

Esa será su condena."

Bel Joeor mantuvo su galope calmo tras Lancelot,

Pero fue el propio caballero quien frenó su corcel y detener así la andanza del mío.

Con prisa apreté los párpados, como si fuese a recibir un contundente golpe.

El trino de las aves anunciaba ya la venida del atardecer.

El viento era nulo, acrecentando aun más el intenso silencio que nos estaba rodeando.

El choque metálico de nuestras armaduras a la par del resoplido de los caballos hacía aun más tenso ese momento, las palabras que escaparían de mis labios…

—Por nuestra camarería, y nuestra devoción hacia el rey, te pido contestar. Sir Tristán, ¿por qué ocultas tu mirar de los demás? —

Abrí los ojos, pero con la vista en la crin dorada de mi caballo.

No era que yo pretendiera engañar,

Pero mi secreto era ya imposible de ocultar.

—Cargo conmigo el embrujo de un mago

Guardado en mis ojos, en mi mirar

Porque soy un caballero me niego a arrastrarlos

A este funesto final.

Espero comprendas, Sir Lancelot,

Que eres al último hombre que debo mirar.

Ahora en adelante, mis ojos solamente serán

Para combatir, para pelear.

Y no para acarrearles un trágico mal. —

Mis ojos de jade se volvieron a ocultar,

Esperando que ese fuese el final.

—Te admiro, compañero de armas

Por esa decisión que has de tomar.

Escuché el golpe de su puño sobre el peto metálico…

Y el suave galope de su caballo se encaminó junto al mío.

Tomando las riendas él mismo de Bel Joeor,

Y así guiar mi camino.


	4. Canto 4

**Canto 4.**

_Las flechas silbaron al pasar,_

_Al igual que el metal de las espadas que contaba en viento y las carnes._

_El gusto metalizado de la sangre era común_

_Como el dolor de las heridas._

_Estando en medio de la batalla ignoraba mi dolor, _

_Me esmeré en sobrevivir como era costumbre._

_Peleaba de espalda a espalda con mi valeroso compañero Lancelot._

_Aquellos ladrones no suponían un verdadero esfuerzo para nosotros…_

_Al menos hasta que mi vista se borró, y mi cuerpo se desplomó al suelo húmedo._

_¿Estaba gravemente herida?_

—_¡Tristán! —_

_Mantuve los ojos cerrados en todo momento,_

_Aun en mi vulnerabilidad_

_No dejaría que cayera en esa maldición._

_Su hombro fue mi apoyo durante unos metros_

_Pero mis piernas no respondían a pesar de mi consciencia_

—_Sé que te molesta, solo será esta ocasión. —_

_Me alzó en brazos._

_Estaba tan vulnerable como el día que nací._

_Cuando el dolor fue menos nítido, _

_Me percaté de que estaba entre cojines acomodados sobre el suelo de madera_

_El cuerpo desnudo cubierto de vendas._

_Mi armadura brillaba por su ausencia,_

_Y en su lugar estaba un vestido liviano en un sucio blanco y ocre._

_Até mi cabello rojizo en una coleta,_

_Cubrí mis piernas con la larga falda._

_Bajé con cuidado la escalinata de madera de la posada_

_Siguiendo el sonido de las palabras._

_No era la primera vez que atraía miradas_

_Pero era más por portar mi armadura que por mi rostro refinado._

—_Gusto en ver que se encuentra bien, Sir Tristán. —_

_Bajé entonces mi mirada al suelo, de forma instintiva._

—_Agradezco sus buenos deseos,_

_Espero partir pronto para evitar problemas a este pueblo. —_

_Lo pasé de largo a consciencia, y busqué los ojos de miel de Gawain entre los presentes…_

_Hasta que mi mente me recordó que había partido tiempo antes._

_Secuelas de mi debilidad… ¡Maldita sea!_

_Tras desistir de bebidas y brebajes, me giré para volver escalera arriba._

_Exigir mi armadura, mi corcel, mi estoque, mi arco…_

_Pero aquella mano jaló mi brazo descubierto_

_Y mi mirada de reproche fue instintiva._

_¿Quién me ha tocado con tanta osadía?_

_Eran esos ojos azules, tan fijos en los míos._

_Una preocupación que fue disolviéndose lentamente…_

…_mientras el hechizo nos llenaba._

_No, Sir Lancelot._

_No._


End file.
